Unexpected shock
by cutiepiee
Summary: After Leah and Sam's breakup Leah gets the biggest shock of her life. How will she handle it?
1. Chapter 1

**AN**: My friend( Brinkyfly45) let me adopt this story.

* * *

**LPOV**

I hate Valentine's Day with an ultimate passion. Why you ask? Well you see my boyfriend of almost four years left me four my cousin Emily about a month or two ago saying he couldn't help but love her. What a load of Bull shit. Then she had the nerve to ask me to help her get ready for her date tonight with Sam. Saying she needed my advice on what to wear. Well you can probably guess my reaction it was some were along the lines of hell and no. Emily reminds me of Barbra jean off that old show Reba and I'm Reba. Emily just doesn't understand I don't want to see her or even be near her.

So I'm alone here in the house eating stupid chocolates (whoever said they help heal a heart they are **very** wrong) and looking through old photos of me and Sam and ripping them up while everyone else is on a date. Mom and Dad went to some restaurant in Port Angeles, Even Seth is on a date with some girl named Becky or Barbra I can't remember her name. It seems like after Seth sudden growth spurt the girls have been all over him. Wow this is pretty pathetic even my baby brother has a date and I'm sitting at home watching TV by myself.

I guess I'll take a bath to get my mind off things. Ow! Wow my stomach really hurts. It's been hurting for awhile now I should be fine my mom's a nurse she said I should by fine but if they get worse I should go to the hospital. So I pack everything up and head up stairs to the bathroom.

I lit the candles around the tub and poured in my Vanilla noir Bubble bath my favorite. I get in and start to relax but my stomach pains just keep getting worse and worse to the point it hurts to even move. Maybe I should really go to the hospital. I try to get out the tub but I can't but the pain is just too much. Ok this is really scary and painful.

"OWWWWW!" I scream out in horrible pain. I wish someone was home right now. I have to get out of this tub and to the Emergency room now! I try to get up again and I actually get out this time. I slip on a dress and grab my keys and I'm out the door.

It takes me almost 10 minutes to get to Forks hospital. Let me tell you those were the longest 10 minutes of my life. I walk through the emergency doors (more like crawl through the doors) and I am immediately greeted by nurses trying to help me. They put in a wheelchair and brought me to a room. I told them what was wrong and they said they wanted to run some test. The doctor came back in the room (I think his name is Dr. Cullen he looks about 26. I could care less I just want the pain to stop.) .

"I think I figured out what is wrong Miss Clearwater we ran some tests and you came back negative for everything but we also ran a pregnancy test and it came back positive. You're in active labor" The nurse started hooking me up to all these different machines.

My jaw literally dropped to the ground. I mean I can't be pregnant. I have none of the symptoms I mean I still got my period plus I always used protection when I was with Sam.I let him know no glove no love.

"I can't be pregnant I mean I don't even have a huge belly aren't you supposed to gain weight and get a big belly or morning sickness and cravings plus I still get my period."

"Well in some rare cases you might not gain weight and spotting during pregnancy is common. Right now where going to have get started you're almost in full labor." I can't believe I'm hearing this.

"Ok." I don't know what else to say I mean first of all I'm pregnant, second its Sam, third what are my parents going to say, and I had no prenatal care plus I'm not prepared for a baby.

"Is the baby going to be ok I mean I had no prenatal care I mean the baby could have birth defects because of this."

"I'm sure the baby will be fine but let's just get this baby out now."

Another wave of pain hit me.

"Can you give me an epidural for the pain or something?" Goodness this hurts so bad.

"I'm afraid it's too late for anything like that." Shit!

"On the count of 3 I'm going to need you to push ok."

"Ok" Then I try to regain my strength.

"1, 2, 3." And I push with all my might.

"Good job Leah I can see the head. I'm going to need you to push again." I wish my parents or Seth was here.

"Ok."

"1, 2, 3" And I push again.

"OWWWW!" It hurts like a bitch

"Just one more push and the baby will be out ok."

"Ok"

"1, 2, 3." I push again and I can hear a baby crying.

"Congratulations Miss. Clearwater it's a healthy baby boy." I see them take the baby and clean him then the nurse brings him to me. Finally I'm done that hurt so badly.

"He's Beautiful. Can someone call my parents so they can come down here" I wonder what I should name him. I think ill name him Liam Anthony Clearwater. Yea I think I will.

"Sure no problem I call them now" said the nurse then she walked out the room.

"Oh no." The doctor said then he's screaming for a nurse to come in.

"I need a nurse NOW!"

"What's wrong?" But no one answers me and my baby boy is being taken from my arms and wheeled into another room.

"How could I have not noticed this earlier?" said the doctor. Ok he is really freaking me out.

"What's wrong?" I scream again. I hear the beeping on the machines increase.

"First Leah I'm going to need you to calm down." I take deep breaths trying to calm down and I hear the beeping from the machines slow down a little bit.

"Will you please tell me what's wrong?"

"Leah it seems to be another baby in there." Oh My God! I'm not even ready for a baby let alone twins.

"But that's not the problem Leah."

"What is the problem them?"

"The baby is trying to come out on its own but it's coming out feet first. This means if you push there is a high risk that the umbilical cord will choke the baby and kill it. So where trying to turn the baby so it will come out head first." Oh God no! My baby cannot die. I will not allow it!

"Ok just do whatever you can."

"Don't worry we will."

"Leah we have the baby full rotated. I'm going to need you to push on three ok."

"Ok."

"1, 2, 3 push." And I push with all my might.

"Stop!" The doctor yells suddenly.

"Nurse I'm going to need you to get the room setup for surgery." Wait what I'm going to need surgery.

"Is everything ok?"

"I'm sorry but it looks like what I worst feared is coming true. The umbilical cord is already wrapped around the baby's neck so we will have to do a c-section to get the baby out. It's the only way to get the baby out without killing it."

"Ok just do whatever you can to save the baby." Next thing I know I'm being wheeled into a big white room and being put on a table and my hospital gown is being ripped and they put up a big white sheet so I can't see my stomach.

"Leah I'm going to give you a shot it's so you won't feel anything."

"Ok"

"This shouldn't take long at all." Said He was right because next thing I know I see a little baby being cradled in 's arms.

"Congratulations again Miss. Clearwater it's a beautiful baby girl." I always wanted a girl.

"Can I hold her?"

"In just a minute the nurse is going to clean her up and check her out just to make sure everything is ok."

"Ok and thank you for everything."

"It's my pleasure and the numbness should wear off in a couple of hours." Then he flashed me a smile and walked out the room. I must say that doctor is pretty hot.

"Ma'am I'm going to take you to the nursery so you can see your babies." I can't believe I'm a mom I mean I'm only 18 and I already have two kids.

The nurse wheels me into the nursery and hands me my babies. Wow my baby girl is beautiful I mean I always knew my kids were going to attractive but she's just breath taking. Her skin tone is a light caramel like mine but a little bit lighter and she has stunning green eyes and she has my lips but she has Sam's nose. Liam has my hazel eyes but other than that he looks just like Sam.

After looking at them I knew instantly that I loved them with all my heart.

"Ma'am what are their names I need to put it on their wrist bands?"

"The boy's name is Liam Anthony Clearwater." I saw her writing it on the i.d bracelet.

"And the girl's?" wow I haven't really thought of a name for her.

"Riley Rose Clearwater." That's a cute enough name and she looks like a Riley.

**SPOV (sue around the time she gets the call from the hospital)**

Wow I'm having such a great time. My amazing husband harry surprised me with a romantic dinner date in Port Angeles. Currently were in this beautiful restaurant it had this calm relaxed and it had dimmed lighting a fire place. Very romantic if I should say so.

"Harry do you think Leah's ok." After her break up with Sam she's been having a really hard time. I hated that boy for breaking my daughters' heart. I could never understand how Harry was so nice and close to Sam after what he did. Harry used to threaten Sam when he came over that if he broke his little girl heart he would kill him and Sam did break Leah's heart and he acts like he doesn't care.

"Honey we talked about this she should be fine."

"I know but she was complaining about her stomach hurting." She actually has for the last couple of months but it would always come and go for a couple of months now.

"Sue she's a big girl she can take care of herself plus you told her what do if it got worse right?"

"Right."

"So stop worrying and relax and let's just enjoy our dinner." He's right I just need to relax.

"Ok your right I'm just over reacting let's just eat and enjoy the night."

"Ring ring ring ring" my phone went off. Weird no one ever calls me on my cell.

"Hello?"

"Hello may I speak to Mr. or Mrs. Clearwater?"

"This is Mrs. Clearwater speaking."

"I'm calling on the behalf of Leah Clearwater to inform you that she is in the hospital." What! I knew I should have stayed home with her.

"What's wrong is she ok."

"She should be ok but it's probably best if you come down to the hospital."

"Ok I'm headed to the hospital right now." Then I hung up. Harry was looking at me with a curious face.

"What's wrong sue?"

"Leah's in the hospital and we need to get down there now!"

"Let me go get the car." Then he was gone. I got up left some money on the table and walked outside and got in the car and headed to the hospital.

**LPOV**

I wonder where my mom is? The nurse called her about an hour ago but she still isn't here.

"Leah?" I turn to see my mom and dad looking at me holding my babies.

"Whose are those?" asked my dad.

"There mine." I swear their eyes literally bugged out of their sockets.

"Princess you were pregnant?"

"Yes."

"Leah you should have told us." Said my mom.

"Mom I didn't know I was pregnant till I gave birth about 2 hours ago."

"Honey is Sam the father?

"Yes."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know yet. I guess I'll just figure it out in time."

"You need to tell him.

"I know and will I'm just trying to figure out how."

"Ok just tell him when you're ready."

"How is this possible, I mean Princess when your mom was pregnant with you and Seth she was as big as a balloon." I saw my mom give my dad a look.

"The doctor said my case is rare but it's heard of for women not to show symptoms until she goes into labor."

"I can't believe I'm going to be grandma."

"I can't believe I'm going to be a granddad."

"Leah I must say even though i am very excited I am very angry and disappointed in you for not being safe." I hung my head low. I should be ashamed. My mother continued on "but there is no point of holding this over your head what is done is done we just have to make the best of the situation."

"I can I hold them?" My head perked up.

"Of course" I handed Riley Rose to my dad and Liam to my mom."

"Dad this is Riley Rose and this mom is Liam."

"There beautiful Princess." Said my dad while playing with Riley rose I could already tell that he was going to spoil her.

"Somebody should call Seth and let him know." Plus I really need him. Seth has always been my support system.

"I'll call him now."

I guess I can't say I hate February 14th anymore because that's the day God gave me my two little angels.

AN: So I was watching I didn't know I was pregnant on TLC and I got an idea for this story. PLEASE review!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: this chapter takes place a year later. Also a big thanks to ME LOVEY JAZZY, Panther09, Yondaimehokagefan, jblc77, jacobblackismineduh, leahlover1208, YoGurlB, brankel1 for reviewing.

* * *

I look over at my two sleeping angels. They just look so peaceful and cute in their little footies. I walk over and sit down in the rocking chair in between the cribs. I can honestly say time really flies when you have kids especially two them to keep your hands full at all times. I look at the clock; it read 11:52 p.m. I can't the twins will be one tomorrow, it seems like I just had the twins.

After I had them I stayed in the hospital for a couple more days. The doctors said they wanted to make sure that the twins and I were ok, plus giving birth without being as high as a kite is very painful so I really needed the rest. During those days it was understood between the four of us (Mom, Dad, Seth, and I) don't tell a soul, especially Sam. When I finally got out of the hospital I moved into my granny's house in Forks. Which is perfect because she loves babies and she has experience raising twins (My mom and Aunt Crystal are twins) Oh Aunt Crystal is the two faced, backstabbing, man stealer's mother). Also that means **Not** having to see stupid Sam and stupid Emily flaunting their stupid happiness and love. It literally felt like Emily was trying to rub the fact that her and Sam were together in my face. Plus Granny said the rez is too boring and sheltered to raise kids.

When I moved in with granny my parents and Seth had almost every thing set up. They had the walls painted a candy apple orange perfect for a little boy and girl. All they had to do was move in the rest of the furniture. I moved into the bedroom right next to the twins. I remember all I had to do was pack my clothes from home and bring them over to granny's, but unfortunately I ran into Sam on my way.

Flashback

* * *

"Lee lee? We're are you going" I groan inwardly in annoyance as soon as I hear_ his_ voice.

"Sam for the 50th time do not call me that and that's none of your damn business." I hiss through clenched teeth as I load my bags into the car.

"Lee Lee please don't be like this," said Sam with puppy dog eyes. The Same puppy dog eyes that wouldn't allow me to stay mad at him for long when we were dating, does he just expect me to cave in and tell him were I'm going because if he does he has another thing coming to him. How dare him! I start to feel my anger rising.

"Like what Sam? Please tell me because I would love for you to enlighten me."

"Mean, angry, bitter. Where is the Leah I used to know? The one that was funny, happy, and care free?" he said while grabbing my hands and holding them. Well Sam when your boyfriend leaves you for your cousin and then you have his kids it kind of puts a damper on your mood.

"You really want to know Sam?" He nodded his head.

"Well the same thing that happened to the Sam that was fun, adventuress, sweet. The Sam who actually loved and cared for me?" I said as I snatched my hand out of his.

"Well where is he Sam?

"I'm sorry." Was all he said as he walked away.

"Yea I'm sorry too." I yelled after him, and then I jumped into my car and drove away.

* * *

"Leah honey you should get some sleep so you want be tired for the twin's party tomorrow." Said my Grandma as she snapped me out of my little day dream. My parents and Seth are planning on coming over for cake and ice cream.

"Yeah your right I'll head to bed now" I said as I planted a kiss on each of twins head and turned off the light.

* * *

AN: I know kind of short (I absolutely hate typing) but I should the next chapter done soon and it'll be pretty long and a lot of surprises at the party. Anyways please review.


End file.
